


And Baby Makes Three

by regardinglove



Series: BTL!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, BTL!Verse, Baby Fic, Destiel Baby - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regardinglove/pseuds/regardinglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Behind the Lens ended? What became of Dean and Cas? In a series of three one-shots, get a better look at what happened after Dean beat cancer.</p><p>Part 3 of 3: Dean's being coy, Cas is worried, and a new addition enters Dean and Cas's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

Cas is worried.  
  
He looks over at Dean sitting in the corner of their bedroom, his feet curled underneath him with a book in hand. His eyes are flying over the pages faster than he thought possible, Dean taking in the information like lightning. This wouldn’t be out of the ordinary...expect that Dean doesn’t read. Ever. Not once in their twelve year relationship has Cas ever seen Dean pick up a book voluntarily, except for Vonnegut of course. Why now? And why is he hiding the title from Cas, trying to discreetly angle the book away from his view?  
  
“Dean?” Cas calls warily, watching as Dean slides the book down between his legs, the title hidden from his eyesight.  
  
“Yes, Cas?” Dean asks back with a little bit of mischief in his eyes, his smile sly and catlike.  
  
_Oh yes, Dean Winchester has a secret alright._  
  
“What are you reading?” he asks as nonchalantly as possible, but Dean can of course see right through his ruse.  
  
“It’s a secret, Cas. You’ll find out later.”  
  
Cas huffs out a breath and steps away from his piles of patient documents he has to sort through, instead focusing on his suspicious husband in the corner. Dean automatically shoves the book under the chair next to him and scoots over, blocking Cas’s access to the object. Of course Cas, being as stubborn as he is, tries to get around Dean, but it doesn’t happen. Dean automatically blocks his way and pulls Cas into his lap, hot lips suddenly at his jaw.  
  
“You wanna play cat and mouse? Then let’s play,” Dean growls, and damn that man for being so good at distracting Cas.  
  
“I just want to know what you’re readi-ah!” Cas groans as Dean’s hand finds his thigh, rubbing circles into the skin there.  
  
_And...what was I looking for again?_  
  
Twenty minutes later and their clothes are discarded on the floor, the two sated men curled up on their bed together, limbs entangled while the sun shines through the window to warm their bodies. Cas nuzzles his head into Dean’s shoulder and feels like he could stay there forever, but then he sees the little blue cover peeking out from under the chair and he makes his move.  
  
Cas looks over at Dean. The man’s eyes are closed and his breaths are even, enough that Cas is sure he’s asleep. Very gingerly he rolls off the bed and onto the floor, crouching on his hands and knees to reach the book. He’s ten feet away, then five, then-  
  
“Aha! I knew you would go there!” Dean’s voice rings out from behind as a hand lands on his back.  
  
“I thought you were asleep,” Cas mumbles under his breath, turning around to find a disgruntled Dean looking down at him.  
  
“Yeah, tough luck. Won’t you trust me on this? I mean c’mon, Cas! I promise I’ll tell you what I’m reading tonight and it will all make sense. Just please, gimme time to plan this out. It’s going to be perfect, and I’ll fry up some burgers for dinner to boot. Please, Cas? Just gimme today, and I’ll tell you. Please?”  
  
Cas huffs out a breath and gets up, pulling Dean into his embrace. “Okay. I trust you and I’m sorry,” Cas apologizes into Dean’s skin, leaving a little kiss on his shoulder.  
  
Dean pushes Cas away and then brings him in again, their lips combining into a brilliant inferno of fire. The next thing Cas knows Dean’s hands are everywhere, their breaths mixing together in the air. He also notices that they still don’t have clothes on…  
  
“You ready for another go, kitten?” Dean gets out between breaths, his hands already pushing Cas back onto the rumpled bed.  
  
Cas grins. “Yeah, you mouse. Let’s play.” 

The rest of the day goes by slowly, that book haunting the back of Cas’s thoughts.  
  
He goes into the office later that morning, listening to his patients with care. His regulars are all on his agenda today, including Adam, a poor eighteen year old boy who thinks he spent a past life in hell, and Kali, an Amazonian woman whose past drug use sent her into constant state of anxiety. Even though their tales are always the same, Cas does his best to dispel the notions in their heads, trying to work out the processes that will ultimately calm them down. Adam is especially wound up today, claiming that Lucifer himself appeared to him in a dream and was calling his name. Cas holds back that he knows a Lucifer and he certainly wouldn’t bother with an eighteen year old teen.  
  
After his appointments are over Cas tries to get paperwork done, but that blue book is still pushing back at his thoughts. He promised Dean that he would wait until tonight, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t curious. What would Dean try to hide from Cas with that ferocity? He has only witnessed Dean being that cagey once before in his life, and that was the day he proposed. What could it possibly mean? What did Dean want to keep from Cas?  
  
He shoves off the thoughts and tries to send back emails to his patients and coworkers, writing words that don’t resonate in his mind. He keeps checking emails, going through patient files, checking his appointments for tomorrow morning, all in an attempt to distract him from the little blue book. Eventually he can’t take it anymore; Cas calls it a day early and closes up the office, stepping out onto Fifth Street in a hurry. He needs to get to that book, no matter what.  
  
Cas hails a cab and worries the edge of his jacket the entire ride home, avoiding the cabby’s concerned gaze that is constantly flitting into the mirror. He turns his head and tries to hide the crease between his eyebrows, but apparently it isn’t working.  
  
“That’ll be 19.67,” the cab driver calls from up front, and Cas mindlessly hands him a fifty.  
  
“Keep the change,” he calls as he jumps out of the cab, practically running to his front door. He grabs his keys from his pocket quickly and turns the lock, noticing that the Impala is not in the driveway. Dean doesn’t teach any of his photography classes today, Cas realizes quickly, and he will need to work fast.  
  
The door springs open and he’s automatically walking towards his bedroom, his eyes scanning the floor for that little blue book. He looks under the chair, the bed, the massive bookcase Cas insisted they get when they bought this place nine years ago, but finds nothing. He moves on to the closet, the living room, hell, he even checks under the fish tank, but comes up empty. _Where did this Winchester hide the book?!_  
  
A revving of an engine causes Cas to freeze in place. _Oh crap, Dean’s home._  
  
He automatically backpedals, his feet squeaking against the wooden floors. He panics when he hears the garage door open, and he automatically dive-bombs into the closet when he notices Dean’s whistling coming from down the hall.  
  
“ _Who says you can’t go home? There's only one place they call me one of their own. Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home?_ ”  
  
Dean’s deep singing voice rings out from right outside the closet, and Cas automatically pushes himself further into the pile of coats. He tenses when the footsteps stop outside the door, but relaxes when Dean’s singing picks up in volume, the sound clearly going away from the door. He’s about to call it all clear and make his escape when he feels a hard object pushing into his back, one that feels rather rectangular…  
  
Cas reaches back and grabs it, bringing it up to his eyes. It’s a book, a blue book, one that is the exact size of Dean's.  
  
With a huff of breath, Cas turns the book on it's spine, his whole body jumping in surprise when he reads the title.  
  
_And Baby Makes Three: How to Adopt a Child in America by Rachel Trinity_  
  
“What the hell,” Cas whispers to himself, not believing what he’s reading. _Dean wants to have a baby?_  
  
Light whooshes into the space and the next thing Cas knows he’s stumbling into the living room, landing hard on the ground. The book falls out of his hands and slides across the floor, landing at the feet of no other than Dean Winchester.  
  
A red hot blush flames his cheeks when he realizes he’s been caught, but the guilt in his stomach overpowers any embarrassment. He doesn’t even want to look at Dean’s face right now.  
  
“Cas…” Dean trails off, his hand coming down to help him up. “What are you doin’? I thought we had a plan!”  
  
“I…I couldn’t resist! You were being all cagey and you clearly had a secret; I just had to know, Dean! I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” Cas apologizes as his gaze wheels around the room, trying to look anywhere but at his husband.  
  
“Dammit Cas, look at me okay? Just…look at me.”  
  
Dean’s hand comes up and he pulls Cas’s chin towards his gaze. He doesn’t see anger there, only a light amusement in those emerald depths he loves.  
  
“You’re….not mad at me?” Cas questions, hardly believing it’s true. Dean always gets fussy when one of his big secret plans are revealed. It doesn’t compute in his head that he’s perfectly calm, his gaze a calm river instead of a raging ocean.  
  
“Hell no, Cas. I guess I was expectin’ it. You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t go lookin’ for the book, you curious little shit,” Dean laughs with endearment in his tone.  
  
Cas laughs along and pulls Dean into a featherlight kiss, the other man’s arms wrapping around his body. “Then can we discuss the book you were reading? Do…do you want to adopt a child, Dean?”  
  
His husband blushes profusely and leans back, his words getting caught in his throat. “Uh…I…ah…yes?” he finally gets out. “I want us to have kids, Cas. I really do. I see you with Ellen and baby Bobby. You’re great, and y’know I’ve loved kids forever, and…I dunno, I just think it’s time. Don’t you?”  
  
The warmth that fills Cas’s being is like a fire, burning bright and large for all the see. “Dean, I wouldn’t want anything else.”  
  
Dean looks back at Cas and a gleaming grin lights up his face. “This is it? We’re going to adopt a baby?”  
  
Cas grins back and pecks a kiss on Dean’s lips. “Yes, Winchester. We’re going to be fathers.” 

“Cas, why is there so much paperwork involved in this?” Dean whines one lazy Sunday afternoon, a thousand different notebooks and forms spread out before him.  
  
He looks over from his desk and finds Dean hunched against the wall, his head in his hands. Dean looks absolutely beat, the constant paperwork that goes with adoption piling up on the ground, half filled out forms surrounding him on all sides.  
  
Cas sighs and gets up, grabbing the form Dean is working on off the ground. The information seems simple enough to him; name, occupation, age, gender, marital status, but then he catches the question that is causing Dean distress.  
  
“Why would you be a good parent?” Cas reads aloud from the form, and Dean groans in response.  
  
“Yeah, why would I be a good parent, Cas? How do we know that I won’t end up just like my father, yelling at my kid left and right, putting a gun in their hands when they’re just eight years old, callin’ them a sissy when they get sick, turning to the alcohol to numb pain. How do we know I’ll be a good father? How?!”  
  
Cas gets down on the ground and pulls Dean into the circle of his arms, letting him rest against his chest. “Dean, you’re nothing like your father. You’re kind, amazing with Sam and Jess's kids, and you’re so damn good, Dean Winchester. So damn good. There is no one out there like you and you’re nothing like John. You’re going to be an amazing father because you’re you. You’re not perfect, not by any means, but you care more than anyone I know. You’re…you’re amazing, Dean. I do not say that enough. You’re brilliant.”  
  
Wetness appears on his shirt and Cas looks down to find Dean crying, tears streaming off his face in rivulets. Cas just pulls Dean tighter into his arms, trying to push their bodies close enough that the love he feels for Dean will absorb into his skin, his body, his soul. He wants Dean to know how much he trusts him, how much he thinks Dean will be an amazing father. He wants Dean to feel what he feels, to understand how much love Cas has for him.  
  
“Thanks, Cas,” Dean grumbles into Cas’s shirt, his eyes fluttering shut.  
  
“Shh…you’re exhausted. Get some sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake.”  
  
Dean curls into Cas’s figure and finally gets a bit of rest. 

A year of waiting, two different social worker interviews, and a thousand papers later, the day comes when they finally get the news they’ve been hoping for.  
  
Cas comes home from work on a blustery Friday in December, expecting to find Dean away at his photography class. His hair is in a disarray from the wind and he can’t pull his coat tighter around his body as he steps into the door, shivering against the cold.  
  
“You look like a rumpled duck!” Dean calls out as he walks around the corner, a wide grin on his face.  
  
“Dean?” Cas asks confusedly, his eyebrow raised. “What are you doing here? I thought you had class tonight?”  
  
Dean comes forward and grabs Cas’s shoulders, holding him at arm’s length. “I had a good reason to cancel,” he practically sings, his face bright and alive.  
  
He just stares back at his husband with a glint in his eye, trying to figure out what has Dean Winchester all worked up. “And? What is that reason, Dean?”  
  
Dean grabs Cas’s palm and clasps their fingers together, guiding him down the hall towards the kitchen. “I got a call today, Cas, and when I got home this package was in the mail.”  
  
When Cas enters the kitchen he sees the manila envelope open on the table, information sprawled out on the wood. At first he thinks it’s just more bills they have to pay, but when he gets closer Cas sees the words on the page, his heart beating fast when he catches words like ‘open adoption’ and ‘expected due date’ on the paper.  
  
“Dean…is this what I think it is?” Cas asks breathlessly, his hand falling from Dean’s grip. “Are we?”  
  
“Yeah, Cas. Look at this,” Dean says, pulling out an ultrasound photo from the packet. He hands the photo over and Cas gives the once over, looking at the little bean on the page. He automatically feels the tears come to his eyes.  
  
“That…that is our baby?” Cas gets out, not even caring that his voice is extremely high and pitchy.  
  
“That is our baby, Castiel James Novak. Are you ready to be a father seven months from now?”  
  
His heart fills with joy that he can’t even comprehend, his whole being filling with a light he didn’t know was possible. That bean on the page, that tiny little person, is his future daughter or son. That is his baby; that is their baby.  
  
“I’m ready, Dean,” Cas gets out between his fits of joyous sobs. “I think I’ve always been ready.”

* * *

Cas always thought his favorite day of the year was April 27th, Dean and his anniversary. However this is no longer the case; June 18th is now his favorite day because it’s his beautiful baby girl’s birthday, the day when he became a father to the most gorgeous child in the world.  
  
Imogen Zep Novak is staring up at Cas as he holds the little peanut in his arms. He can’t believe that a human can be this small, her little fist the size of a walnut and her fingernails no bigger than a grain of rice. She is sleeping peacefully as Cas rocks her back and forth, his low voice humming out ‘My Girl’ under his breath. When he looks around and finds no one, he starts singing the lyrics too.  
  
“ _I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May. I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way? My girl….talkin’ ‘bout my girl-_ “  
  
“Cas, if you’re going to sing then please do a Zepplin song, not some overdone Temptations tune. We did name her Imogen Zep for a reason, y’know?”  
  
Dean walks into his view with two cups of coffee in hand, and Cas is grateful for the caffeine. He gently lays the sleeping girl down in her crib and grabs the drink. He’s loving coffee a lot more now that he doesn’t serve it on a daily basis.    
  
“If I remember correctly you were the one who decided to make her middle name Zep. I wanted it to be Grace,” Cas says with a little grin, knocking his arm into Dean’s.  
  
“Yeah, and I convinced you otherwise if I remember correctly. Not my fault you gave in to my ways,” Dean says with a little wiggle of his eyebrows, and Cas blushes red when he relives the experience in his thoughts.  
  
“Well, you were rather convincing,” Cas says with a grin. He can’t help himself; his eyes avert down to the little bundle in the crib again. Her tiny body is breathing easily in sleep and she looks totally at peace wrapped in her little pink blanket, his heart overflowing with happiness when he realizes that this is it; he’s a father now.  
  
Dean comes up beside him and wraps his arms around Cas’s waist, his head landing on his shoulder. “She’s a beaut, isn’t she? She even looks a bit like us too, which considering she’s, y’know, adopted and all is very weird. It’s almost like she was born for us, y’know?”  
  
Yeah, Cas does know. He looks down at the bundle and sees her turn, her little eyes fluttering open to reveal emerald green depths that look exactly like Dean’s. Combined with her dark hair and eyebrows, she basically is their love child without sharing a single piece of DNA with either of the men. Even the birth mother, a nineteen year old girl named Dorothy, joked around with them after Imogen was born and asked if the one night stand that got her pregnant was with one of them and not her best friend after all. The resemblance was almost too perfect.  
  
The two men look down at their daughter in awe, the little girl staring right back. However it isn’t long before they are interrupted, a familiar face appearing at the door.  
  
“The paperwork is all done, boys. You are ready to bring little Imogen home,” Lisa Braeden says as she looks on at the men, Dean’s arms still around Cas’s waist.  
  
“Thanks, Lisa,” Dean grins as he unhooks his arms from around Cas’s body, instead moving to pick up Imogen in his arms. “We’re ready to get home, aren’t we Cas?”  
  
He smiles back. “No, Dean. I don’t need to go home,” he replies. “With you two, I’m already there.”  
  
   
  



End file.
